Would You Ride For The World ?
by AngelFace24
Summary: AU version the Fate of The Furious with same plot but diffent plot twists and set up from the 8th movie. I DON'T OWN FAST AND FURIOUS OR THE CHARACTERS
1. Chapter 1

_The light of the sunrise fell into the room so beautifully. The crisp blowing of the wind woke up the strong built racer. He looked down to see his wife in his arms and his breathe is stolen away by her beauty. Her head was in the crook of his neck while her arms are wrapped around him. Last night had worn out the both of them. He turns his head and kisses her on her lips to wake her up. She responds back and kisses him. She sits up on her side a little and kisses him tenderly with passion._

"Morning."

"Morning Beautiful."

"Look at that smile. I love it when you smile." _She says as she looks down at him and smiles._

"You make me happy." _He says smiling at her._

"I think this place makes you happy." _She says as she taps his chin. She sits up to lay down on his chest as he moves onto his back._ "It's like it speaks to you."

 _She traces her fingers on his chest and he bites his lip as he looks at her. She looks down on his chest nervously as she wanted to let something out._

"Do you remember that guy? The racer and his dad?"

"The one with the boat engine under the hood?"

"Yeah." _She kisses his chest and lets her fingers play around on his chest._

"Of course."

"I was looking at them and I..I couldn't help but to imagine what you'll be like in twenty years with your own when you're a dad."

 _She giggles nervously as she lets herself be sweet about the thought. He looks down and lifts the blanket from above them. She looks down and sees him put his hand on her flat stomach covered by her silk lingerie._

"You think it's a boy?"

"No, no, no, no. There's a chance this kid could be a girl." _She laughs as playfully slaps his chest and drapes her leg over his waist. He kisses her softly and looks at her with so much love._

"I still can't believe that we made a baby."

"Well we've been making up for four years apart and now that I remember, we can't keep our hands off each other. I never thought we end up making a baby on the beach two months ago."

 _Dom laughs as he remembers when they found out she was pregnant. The day after she remembered everything and they were alone on the beach_

"I'm gonna do right by the both of you." _He clasps her hand with his and kisses where her silver wedding band is on her finger._

"You already are."

"You happy?"

"I am. You make me happy and this baby is made out of the love we have for each other." _He smiles hearing her say that and pulls her closer in his arms as they cuddled. After all they've been through, they finally get to be happy._

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have enough faith in the world?" _She says whiling taping his chin. He knew what she meant by that. It's not going to be just the two of them anymore. They're going to be responsible for another person. So much that they have to protect this baby from. She asks if he has enough faith to take that on._

"I'll always ride for us."

"Yeah but would you ride for the world?"

"Whatever the world has coming at us, I'll be riding for the both of you."

 _She smiles knowing he'll fight for her and their baby in a heartbeat. He kisses her for assurance and she kisses him back as her way of saying she knows._

"You hungry?"

"Mmhm." _She nods._

"Same thing."

"Mmhm." _She nods as she bites her lip._

 _He moves up in the bed and leans over to kiss her. He smiles at her not wanting to leave but he knows his wife and baby need food and they can't hide away in their apartment all day long..again._

"Two minutes." _He gets out of the bed and she sits up on her elbows. She moves on her side and holds one of the pillows close to her body. He puts on his pants and white shirt. He puts on his shirt and makes his way to the door._

"I love you Toretto." _He turns around when he hears her and smiles back at his wife looking at him with her sweet smile._

"I love you too Toretto." _He turns to the door and goes out to get breakfast for the two of them._


	2. Chapter 2

_Dom walks along the streets of the market. He went to get food to make Letty breakfast for the morning. He grabbed some french bread, a bag of fresh eggs, and some cloves of spinach. He walks to the street vendor to pay for the food._

"Hola Dom."

"Hola Pedro."

"Where's your wife this Sunday morning? I usually see the two of you walk through the streets after mass."

"We slept in today. I came to get food for breakfast."

"Do you have any fresh roses?"

"I saved my last one for you. I knew you'll be coming by." _He picks up a single rose from his flower stand hands it to Dom._

"Thank you my friend. Have a good day."

"You too."

 _Dom makes his way back to smiling about going back to see his wife. To have their morning breakfast and talk to the baby. He sees his favorite coffee shop is closed so he takes the short way back to the apartment. He's up the street from their building when he sees an old classic red car with it's hood open. He stops in his tracks when he hears the engine failing to start._

"Do you need some help with that?"

"Yeah. I can't get my car to start." _The blonde emerges from the hood wearing sunglasses and her hair was in dreadlocks._

"Let's see if we can get this running."

"You speak English? I guess you're not a local. What brings you to Cuba?"

"What everyone comes to Cuba for. Culture, Beauty, Romance. What brings you to Cuba?"

"Work."

"Well it must be casual Friday then."

"How's that honeymoon going Dom?"

 _He pauses from what she says. He thought how he knew his name or that he was on his honeymoon. Then he realizes somethings missing from the engine._

"Your fuel relay is missing."

"I know." _She says holding it in her hand._

"Look I don't have time for games so if you want something from me.." _He says walking away from the hood and to the side._

"Oh, it's so much more than that Dom. You're gonna come work for me."

"I don't work for anyone." _He starts to walk away and make his way home._

"Oh you not gonna want to walk away from this." _He stops in his tracks and turns around to look at her._ "You it's funny how fate works. It can bring you beautiful things and also moments like this." _She hands him a phone with a video monitor broadcasting._ "You're gonna come work for me, betray your brothers, and shatter your family. Your team is gonna go up against the one thing they can't match."

"And what's that?"

"You. You have twelve hours to decide or I have my men execute her. Oh and Dom, I wouldn't mention this to Letty. All that stress wouldn't be good for the baby."

 _She got in her car and drove off. Dom stood on the street confused and torn. He doesn't know what plan she had up her sleeves but he knew she was dangerous enough to threaten his family. He races back to the apartment to find Letty._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"LETTY, LETTY?" _He shouts as he walks into the apartment. He doesn't get a response but he hears a coughing sound. His nerves elevate to two hundred and he runs to their bedroom. He sets the bag down on the bed and lets out a sigh of relief when he sees her. Her head is dunking in the toilet as she throws up. She looks up and sees him through the door pane._

"Go away. I don't want you seeing me like this."

 _Dom makes a weepy smile and walks into the bathroom. He helps her up and turns her around to face the mirror. He grabs a wet cloth and wipes her mouth._

"I told you. I'm all in with this. I'm holding your hair back and massaging your swollen ankles and doing ice cream runs when you have cravings. Let me be the doubting husband." _He says as he puts his head in the crook of her neck. He wraps his arms around her and puts his hands on her flat stomach. She smiles as he kisses her cheek._

"Fine."

"How you feeling?"

"A little tired but I like being tired. We never thought we'd have this and to be her as your wife and to be having a baby, it's more than I could wish for."

"There's one thing missing." _Letty is confused until she sees him pull out a ring from his pocket. He takes her hand and puts the silver band on her finger._ "Figured it was time to get you a real ring. Sorry it's eight years late."

"It's perfect baby. I love it." _She kisses his hand and looks in the mirror to see him looking down at the sink._ "You okay?"

"Yeah. I just don't want anything to change us." _Letty turns around in his arms and wraps her arms around his neck._

"Nothing is gonna mess with our happy ending okay. I'm not going anywhere." _She kisses him and rests her forehead against his._ "I'm gonna go make breakfast while you get a shower cause you smell..really bad."

 _Dom laughs at her little quip._ "Alright. I'll be out in a few."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure your baby gets fed and then I'll feed you."

 _He pulls her to him and kisses her. She walks out of the bathroom and takes the bag to the kitchen. H looks into the mirror and runs the sink to splash some water on his face. He knew he couldn't tell her what he knew. He didn't know how she would react to this. If it will break her heart or have her running into the battlefield. He knew what he had to do. He had to be careful to make sure they were safe. He had to save her._

 _He had to save his daughter._

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **AU: So the story plays out the same just having an alternate Dotty storyline**_

 _ **Coming Up: Berlin Heist Go Wrong**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Dom and Letty are in their bedroom in their apartment. Letty is asleep taking a nap and resting her body against his body with her head laying on his chest. Dom has his arms wrapped around her as he sat against the headboard. He's staring at his wedding ring when his phone rang on the nightstand. He reaches to get it and sees Hobbs name on the screen._

"Hey Dom."

"Hey Hobbs."

"I got a job in Berlin and I need a favor brother."

"No problem. I'll get the team together and meet you in Berlin."

"Thanks man. Talk to you soon."

 _He hangs up and sets it back down. He feels Letty start to stir in his arms and looks down to see her open her eyes._

"Hey."

"Hey."

"We're going back aren't we?"

"Looks like it." _He looks at her with a disappointed face and she puts her hand on his cheek._

"We knew we couldn't hide away in paradise forever."

"Just wish it didn't have to end."

"It doesn't have to. We can always come back. Make this our new home."

"You mean that?"

"Yeah. Anywhere we're together is home. We have family here and we can start ours here." _She moves his hand on her flat stomach._ "But I don't want our kids to worry about never seeing their parents again."

"You don't have to go."

"You know I'm not on the sidelines. Besides, wherever you go I go. I'm not letting you out of my grasp again. But this needs to be the last job. It's not just us we have to think about anymore."

 _He smiles at her, thinking about starting a new life with their little family. How she wanted him and their baby to be safe. He wanted that life for them and he wanted that with her._

"This'll be the last job. I promise." _He kisses her forehead and pulls her close to him, hugging her tight._ "Do you think I'll be a good dad?"

"I know you are gonna be an amazing dad." _She says looking into his eyes._ "We're gonna do it right this time."

"I love you Letty."

"I love you too."

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **After the original Berlin Heist Scene**_

 _She opens the glove compartment and rummages through to find something that could lead to a clue as to why Dom has turned on the team. She looks through it and finds a pair of photos of her and Dom. The day of race wars and the night they left for their honeymoon. She looked at the happier times they had and tried to keep herself from crying. She looks back inside and sees something inside that caught her eye. She reached in and pulled out a sketch draft of his charger he's been planning to remodel. Her mind flashes back to their time in Cuba._

 **{Flashback, Four Days ago a.k.a The Day of The Cuban Mile}**

 _Dom and Letty are walking back from the race en route to their apartment. They take the long way home so they are able to walk along the boardwalk of the beach. They sit on the stone bridge that barriers the waters from the land and take in the view of the beautiful island waters as they walk holding each other by the hip. She takes her hair out of it's ponytail and runs her hand through it._

"It's beautiful here. I never wanna leave."

"You can't beat a view like this."

"You did good today." _She says to him._

"Just doing the right thing."

"I'm proud of you the man you've become. Your faith in the world and people, it's one of the reasons why I love you." _She says as she lifts her head from his shoulder and looks him in his eyes._

"You alright?" _He asks her seeing the sappy look on her face. He loves seeing her smile but it looked like she was going to cry._

"I need to tell you something..but I don't know how you're going to take it."

"What is it?"

 _She stands up and moves to stand in front of him. She reaches in her front pocket and pulls out a toy charger. She hands it to him and he takes it. He chuckles as he looks at it confused._

"I asked Jack if I could have it to give to you."

"That's really sweet."

"He said he wanted you to give it to your baby like you gave it to him."

 _He looks up at her with his eyes still and wide open. His jaw had dropped and his hands stilled as he held it in his hands. She's smiling at him as he realizes what she had just said._

"Are you.."

"I'm pregnant."

"We're having a baby?" _He says to her as he stands up._

"I'm having your baby baby." _He smiles becomes big from ear to ear. He lifts her in his arms and hugs her while he kissed his lips. She laughs into the kiss and looks into each other's eyes. He sets her down on her feet and pushes her hair back._

"When did you find out?" _He says while looking at her stomach._

"When I threw up from the smell of Nos, I knew something was wrong. So I got a test and a minute later, we're pregnant."

"I love you." _He says to her as a single tear ran down his face._

"I love you too."

 **{Present Day}**

 _A tear fell down her face as she remembered. That was the perfect day. She asked herself in her mind_

 _Where did it all went wrong?_

 _Why is this happening?_

 _Why did he leave us?_

 _She wipes the tear away and sniffles her nose as Tej came walking into the garage. They start talking and the mention of Dom going rogue brings her back into focus. She puts the stuff back and gets out of the car. She slams the door shut and walks over to Ramsey but Roman steps in front of her._

"Letty, look we're all on edge here alright. We're all on the same side."

"You sure about that Roman? Before you go judging the man, remember you're breathing right now because he saved your life."

 _She walks pass Ramsey and bumps into her shoulder purposely. She walks up the stairs and into the upper office Dom had. She shuts the door behind her and slumps down into the chair at the desk. She lays back against and she silently cries. She lets it all out of her emotions in this private space. She covers her eyes with her hands and sobs. The desk phone starts ringing and Letty quickly wipes her face of her tears and pulls herself together. She reaches for the phone and answers it._

"Hello. Oh hey Mia. No everything's fine. Yeah, I told him. He's so happy. He's out taking care of some stuff but he'll be back soon. I'll call you later honey. Say hi to Brian and Jack for me."

 _She hangs up the phone and wipes her face. She lets out a sigh as she tries to calm herself down. She looks down at her stomach and puts her hands on it. She thinks about the little human growing inside of her and how he or she was conceived out of the love they have for each other._

"I know this looks really bad and I don't know why your dad is doing this, but I know there's a reason for it. There's always is and I'm not giving up on him that easy. I'm gonna bring him home."

 _OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **After Cipher and Dom steal God's Eye**_

 _She sits down on the steps staring at the ground. She couldn't believe what had happened. The man that was just here wasn't her husband._

"You okay?" _Hobbs asks her._

"That wasn't him. He looked me in the eyes and I couldn't see my husband. I don't know what she's got on him but that wasn't Dom."

"Brian would know what to do."

"NO. We can't bring Brian and Mia into this. We agreed on that."

"I know."

"I need a minute." _Letty gets up and walks out of the room._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **On Cipher's Plane**_

"Back there was that for her, for me, or you. Or was it even damn neccesarry?"

"Neccesarry? Nothing is neccesarry. Everything comes with a choice. You had a choice to stop me but you didn't. Wonder what Letty would think of that."

 _Dom turns her in her chair to face him and he has a hard scowl on his face._ "If you put your foot on a Tiger's neck, it's be more worse when you take it off."

"I think I need to remind you why you choose to be here."

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Dom is walking through the bottom area of the plane. It's dark and he sees a bullet proof glass wall blocking away a room inside. When he approaches it and the light shines in to show a man and a woman sitting inside. There's a woman with long brown hair and light tan skin sitting on the bed. She's wearing denim jeans and a green tank top with dark brown boots. There's a man next to her with short brown hair and evenly tan skin wearing a blue t-shirt and black jeans. The woman turns around and sees him standing in front of the room._

"Dom." _She runs over to the glass and stops as her hand keeps her from running into it. The man stands up and walks up to stand behind his wife._

"Lina. Tomas." _He says as he puts his hand on the glass._

"You shouldn't have come here." _The man says to him._

"You can't keep me away from family."

"Where's Letty?" _The woman asks._

"I'm here on my own. Where is she?"

"She's in the room next to ours."

 _He walks over to the room and there's another glass put a barrier. He sees a little girl sitting on the bed listening to music on her headphones while she colored in her book. She has long raven dark hair and caramel skin. She's wearing a long white sleeved shirt with denim jeans and tennis shoes. Dom couldn't take his eyes off of her. The little girl in front of him was a splitting image of his wife. He smiled and touch the glass, wishing he could speak to her and hold her in his arms. He was seeing his daughter for the first time since the day she was born._

"She's beautiful."

"She looks just like her mother." _The woman says to him._

"What's her name?"

"Sophia. I knew Letty would want to name her after mom."

 _He walks back a little to face the room with the two adults but has himself turned to keep his eyes on her._

"I'm sorry you were brought into this mess in the first place."

"Dom, don't say that. You and my sister were protecting your daughter. She knows who you are. She has your picture in her diary and we tell her about the two of you every time she asks." _The woman says to Dom._

"She doesn't hate you. She may be young to understand but she loves her parents." _The man says to him. He looked at his daughter, how innocent she looked being kept away. He looks up at the camera and sheds a single tear. The moment is interrupted when the door slides open behind them. He turns around to see Cipher standing at the door._

"Nice visit?" _She says to him and he gives her an evil scowl._ "You're probably wondering how I did all of this. How I was the one person to find your daughter. Not the cops or the F.B.I. I was going to take your baby once it was born but that would mean nine months of waiting for your wife to pop out a baby. Bu then I thought about it. What secrets could he be hiding from the world. Then I found it." _She walks over to him._ "Yours and Letty's name on a birth certificate from thirteen years ago. A baby girl born in Austin, Texas. Then I found something interesting. The couple that adopted her, the mother had the same last name as Letty. And they lived in San Diego just miles away. You gave up your child for a life of crime while they raise your kid. Now you have to make a choice. You do as I say or I will have my men execute your daughter. You've already put Letty through so much. You made her give up a baby. Are you willingly to have her sister and daughter killed."

 _Dom looks at her with anger and disgust. He's being torn in two. He's being held up by the throat to protect his child. Cipher hands him a gun and he takes it._ "The old Dom wouldn't take this. You could shoot me and Rhodes right now and end get them out. But I will have a dozen men prepared to approach once that gun goes off." _He's pointing the gun at her but he can't bring himself to pull the trigger._

"Even if I could. Even if I shot every person on this plane, I still couldn't get to her. I GOT NO CHOICE." _He settles it down and puts it in his belt loop. He takes of his necklace and he puts it on the hook in front of Sophia's room. He turns and walks back to Cipher._

"You want to see the old Dom. Watch." _He walks away and out of the room. Cipher walks over to the room and looks Lina and Tomas scowling at her._

"You better hope he does what he's told. Or else your daughter will be an orphan."

"You underestimate him more than you think." _Tomas says._

"And you aren't gonna get away with this bitch." _Lina says to her._

 _Cipher just chuckles as she closes the door in front of the glass._


	4. Chapter 4

_Letty is sitting in the hallway with her back against the wall. All of the craziness and emotion of the day has made her physically and emotionally exhausted. She closes her eyes and lets the cold air from the A/C hit her face. She had the baby to think about but she couldn't think about the baby without thinking of Dom. She didn't know what they were gonna do or what was happening for Dom to do this. To betray the team, betray his family, betray his wife. She opens her eyes to see a bottle of water in front of her face. She looks up and see Tej standing in front of her._

"Thanks." _She says taking the bottle of water._

"Figured you needed some air." _He says as he sets himself down next to her._

"All of this madness just hit like a freight train." _She says as she brings her legs to her chest and rests her chin on her knees._

"Brian made me promise to look after you."

"I can take care of myself."

"You sure about that? Cause you're one bullet away from getting yourself killed going after Dom."

"I'm not gonna get shot."

"It's not just you on the line."

 _Letty looks at him and realizes what he meant by that._

"You know don't you?"

"You're not the one to cry and I know you're the one that ate all of my ben and jerry's."

 _Letty chuckles a little._ "Yeah, sorry about that."

"It's alright. You get a baby pass. Does he know?"

 _She nods her head yes._ "I just don't know why he would up and leave again."

"You know Dom loves you and it wouldn't leave you and your first kid out of nowhere."

 _Letty clenched her lips and let out a sigh._ "It's not our first baby."

 _Tej turned to her in surprise at what she said. She's been keeping this secret for thirteen years and couldn't hide it forever. This baby made her think of the child that she had at eighteen._

"You have another kid?"

"We had just left LA and ran off to Mexico when I found out I was pregnant. Dom didn't want a kid back then and everything was a mess. We were fugitives and she didn't deserve that kind of life. So I asked my sister and her husband to take her. We went to Texas so no one could find us and they adopted her."

"Wow. This is crazier then you two being married."

"When I found out I was pregnant again, he was so happy. I don't understand why he would up and leave us."

"From all the years I've known him, Dom was always the guy to go about business on his own trying to keep everybody else alive. Maybe you're right, she could have something on him that's so big that he couldn't tell us."

"What could be so bad that he couldn't even tell his wife Tej? I've been by his side and he just leaves every single time. I don't know if I can go around in this cycle over and over again."

"Letty, I know it looks bad but you still believe in him."

"I know. I'm always there for him but there's a part of me that thinks this is worse than we think."

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Dom is walking through the hanger of the plane when Rhodes steps in front of him._

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Cipher has you watching me now?"

"Just making sure you don't try to cross her."

"You can go back and comb your beard. I'm not gonna jump off a plane."

 _Rhodes lets out a growl and walks away from him. Dom walks over to the rooms. The door is closed on Diego and Lina's room. He sees Sophia's room still open to view. She's laying down on her stomach on a bed and looking down at the floor just bored. He couldn't stop looking at her. He wondered so much about her. What she's like, how she talks, is she like Letty or like him. The little girl turns her head and sees him standing. His heart jumped when she looked at him._

"Hi." _She says sitting up._

"Hi." _He says nervously. He walks up to her until he's in front of the bullet proof glass. She gets off of the bed and walks over to him. She sits down on the floor and he does so also._

"I know you."

"Really?"

"Your name is Dominic."

"You know my name?" _He says in surprise._

"My mom and dad tell me about you."

"What do they say?"

"Just regular stuff for when you tell your kid that you're adopted. How much you guys were in love and that you guys loved me enough to give me a good life. I have a picture of the two of you that she gave me." _She takes a folded picture out of her pocket and opens it to show him. It was a picture of Dom and Letty at the barbeque years ago. He remembers that day so well. They were so in love back then and they were happy._

"You know your mom was pregnant in that picture."

"You guys look happy. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Was I an accident?"

"You weren't an accident. You were a surprise but never an accident. Me and your mom were just kids who didn't know how to take care of baby. That's why we thought it was best to give you a better life."

"Did you love my mom?"

"I did. I still love her."

"at least I know you guys are still together."

"So what are you like?" _He asks in curiosity._

"Well I'm in seventh grade. I like sports and going to the beach."

"Do you play any sports?"

"I play soccer and surf a little. I do karate too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I know how to kick a boy's butt if they try to mess with me."

 _He lets out a chuckle. She has the fiery personality of her mother and his temper._

"So I have two moms and two dads."

"Yeah, kind of."

"Can I call pop so I don't get confused?"

"You can call me whatever you want."

"So not that I'm trying to interigate you.."

"It's okay. You have questions you want answered. I get it."

"If Brian never came into your lives, would you have kept me?"

"We would have. We loved you so much and you never left our minds since then. I was a stupid kid that only cared about himself until your mom came into my life and made me a different person. A better one."

"What's my mom like?"

"She's amazing. I see so much of her in you. Long brown hair and gumdrop cheeks. She has this beautiful smile and her eyes are brown as M&M's."

"That's what people say about my eyes." _She smiles as he talks to her. Dom cracks as smile talking about her._

"She's a real fighter. She always loves to go on adventures and she has a biggest heart. I've put her through a lot of stuff but she loves me through all of it."

"Why isn't she here with you?"

"She doesn't know I'm here with you. I'm gonna get you out of here, I promise."

"Why did that blonde lady take us?"

"She wants me to do something for her and I don't really have a choice."

"There's always a choice."

 _He smiles seeing this beautiful girl and finding out who she is. She has the moral compass of her mother and is a fire cracker like her father. She moves her hand under the open space that Cipher had put in to slip her food and water. Dom moves his under and felt her finger tips touch the palm of his hand. He smiles at the closeness with her. He wanted to bust the glass open and hug her in his arms so much._

"We're going to be okay. I promise." _He says as he holds her whole hand._

"Hate to cut the father daughter talk short but we're landing in 15. We need you down in the hanger ready to go."

 _Dom turns around to see Rhodes standing behind him with his hands around his back. He didn't want to leave Sophia but he had to. He stands up and gets his necklace from the hook that was hanging it. He slips it under the space that was open under the glass._

"What is it?" _She asks._

"It's me and your mom's wedding ring. Always know that we're always with you."

"I love you pop."

"I love you too."

 _He slowly let's go of her hand and stands up. He walks away and looks back to see her standing up looking at him smiling. He turns around and let's a single tear fall from his eyes. He's determined to fight for his family and for his daughter._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **New York Showdown**_

"LETTY STOP." _He yells to her as she runs off with the briefcase. He runs after her down the street and end up in an alley. He stops in his tracks and raises his gun in the air and shoots. She stops and turns around to look at him in shock. They stood there in silence looking at each other. He has the gun pointed at her and she couldn't believe what she was seeing._

"So this is how the story ends huh?"

"Give me the case Letty."

"You want this? Then tell me why you're doing this."

"Letty please. You know I don't want to do this."

"What does she have on you to make you think you're alone?"

 _He wouldn't budge. He couldn't tell her the truth. He couldn't let her get caught in the cross fire. She wanted answers and she knew how to get them. She slowly walks up to him and stops to where the gun as point at her stomach without being close enough to touch her._

"I don't know why you're doing this but I know one thing. You love me and you not gonna shoot me." _She says to him teary eyed. His face is clenching his lips together and a single tear falls down his cheek. The sound of a tranq dart goes off and Dom falls to the ground. Letty steps back as he fell to the ground. A black van comes out of nowhere in the alley and out comes Little Nobody, Hobbs, and two large men dressed in black bullet proof vests._

"I can't believe that worked." _Little Nobody says as two men got Dom in the car._

"Yeah me either." _Letty says with a sigh._

"You know we had to do it this way." _Hobbs says to her._

"I know." _She says wiping the tears from her eyes as they got into the black van._

 _OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **Meanwhile on the plane**_

"What do we do now?" _One of the tech guys ask while at the computer._

"I think it's time for a family reunion." _She says menically._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Back at The Hideout**_

 _Dom is locked in an interrogation cell. There's a table with two chairs and a camera propped in the upper corner of the wall. The team had him under surveillance while they were all in the main room._

"He still isn't saying anything?" _Hobbs says._

"He won't budge." _Mr. Nobody says walking down the stairway._

"Let me go have a word with him." _Hobbs says getting up._

"It's not gonna work. We can torture him and beat him all we want but he still won't talk."

"How do we know Cipher isn't tracking him right now?" _Little Nobody says._

"We checked him in the van. There's not tracking devices or injections to his body for her to find him."

"We don't have much time. Cipher needed him before and she'll come back to get him." _Ramsey says to the group. They didn't have much time until Cipher's next attack. Letty was sitting on the steps of the stairs staring at the ground. She felt guilty for tricking Dom into a trap but she had to stop him from getting away with the codes_

"Letty, can you try and make him talk?" _Nobody asks her._

"I'm the last person he wants to see right now."

"I know but you're the only one that can get through to him and we're running out of time."

 _Letty ran her hands over her face and took a deep breath._ "Fine. But if he doesn't say anything to me, you can't hurt him."

"Letty we can't promise that."

"How is torturing him gonna do? It's only going to push him towards the edge."

"She's right." _Roman says to him._

"Fine. We'll keep the guns down."

 _Letty nods her head in compliance. She stands up and walks down the stairs and over to the door on the other side of the room._

"You sure he won't hurt her?" _Little Nobody asks Mr. Nobody_

"She's the one person that he wouldn't never lay hands on her."

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Letty steps into the room as the revolving door opens to the interrogation room. The room is dimly lit and served as a downstairs gym area. He was pacing back and forth in front of the table when he saw her. His face was in shock from seeing her. Her face was stone cold. She kept herself from showing any emotion to him._

"Where am I?"

"I'll be the one asking questions." _She says with her hands on her hips._

"Letty, let me explain."

"Now you want to explain things. How about you tell me what the fuck's going on right now."

 _Dom ran his hand over his head. He doesn't know how she'll react to the news that their daughter is alive and is being held hostage with her sister and husband._ "She has more on us then you know."

"What the hell does she have that would make you do this? Dom, we're a family. You don't turn your back on family. You told me that me and this baby meant everything but then you leave."

"I left to protect the both you. I didn't want you getting hurt."

"I'M YOUR WIFE. You and I ride or die together."

"I couldn't let you get yourself thrown into this."

"Why not?"

"Because of Sophia." _He yells at her. Her heart jumps and her eyes bulge out when she hears what comes out of his mouth._

"What did you say?"

"Cipher took Sophia. They got Lina and Santos too."

 _Letty was shell shocked. She covered her mouth over her face and held her stomach with her other hand. She backed up slowly to the wall and a single tear fell from here eye. Dom slowly started to walk to here. She couldn't move, she was frozen._

"Letty, please listen to me. We don't have a lot of time. You need to let me go back and get her." _He says as he puts his hands on her shoulders. She moves his hands off her shoulders and_

"You knew where she was and you didn't tell me?" _She says while pointing her finger at his chest as she squinted her eyes. He saw the heartbreak and anger in her eyes._

"Baby, I didn't want to-" _He feels a slap land across his face. She starts hitting his chest and yelling at him._

"YOU SON OF A BITCH. YOU KNEW WHERE SHE WAS AND YOU TOOK HER FROM ME AGAIN." _She yelled as she was hitting his chest with his fists._

"I know. I'm sorry." _He let her hit him but held her shoulders. Her voice vocalizes the crying coming from her throat. His heart sunk when he sees her crying and upset. He wanted to cry with her and hold her in his arms but she kept hitting him. The door slides open and Hobbs runs into the room. He pulls her off of Dom and holds her back with his arms._

"Just calm down Letty." _Hobbs says as she swings her legs to get out of his hold. He lets go of her and she settles down._

"If anything happens to them, I'll never forgive you." _She storms out of the room and back into the conference room._

"How much did you hear?" _Dom asks him._

"They got cameras all over this place. If I came in a second later, she would've kicked your ass." _Dom let out a sigh and looked at the wall. He started walking but Hobbs stopped him with his hand._ "Hey. You were just being a father."

"But I forgot to be a husband."

"We're gonna bring her home Dom."

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Dom and Hobbs walk into the toyshop area where everyone is. The rest of team sat at the table while Letty stood by the stairs. Letty looked away from him and stared at the rest of the crew._

"Alright, we're short on time and we need to track down Cipher's next move. Dom is there anything she mentioned that could lead to anything?" _Hobbs says._

"From what I know, it's something on a global scale. I don't what the codes are for but one thing is for sure, she expects all hell to break loose."

 _The main monitor screen started to get fuzzy and the screen popped up to the view of Cipher on her invisible plane. They all jumped from their seats in shock._

"Nice to see you all again." _Cipher says from the plane._

"How'd you hack into our system?" _Hobbs says to the screen._

"Really Hobbs? You have to ask that." _She replies._

"Why do you need Dom for all of this?" _Letty says to her._

"Because he's the only one that can do the job I need done. I'm disappointed in you Dom, you were gonna let Letty walk away with the codes and now I have to make a choice of my own." _She has Sophia in a chair wearing voice cancelling headphones. In the room next to it, Lina and Santos are tied up in chairs and gagged with Rhodes standing behind them._

"Oh my god." _Letty was in shock. She held on to the railing and held the other hand at her stomach. She couldn't believe she was looking at her daughter._

"Please, you don't have to do this." _Dom begged her._

"Please don't hurt them." _Letty says._

"This is all your husband's doing."

"My doing" _He yells at her. He sees the lack of pity and pure coldness in her eyes._ "Please don't hurt them I'm begging you."

"I don't want you to beg. I want you to learn."

"LEARN WHAT." _He yells at her._

"You had a choice and made it. Now this is the consequence of that." _Rhodes raises his gun and aims it at Santos head. They are all yelling and telling her to stop. But he then pulled the trigger._

 _Lina screamed in tears as she saw her husband slump forward. Sophia turns her head and her expression is in confusing. The wall separating them lets them see her but she can't see them on her side._

"You have two hours to get to the pick-up and return to the plane or you have to say goodbye to your daughter twice."

 _The screen cuts to black and everyone is standing in shock at what they just saw._

"What do we do now?" _Ramsey says._

"If we let Dom go back, she'll end up starting another world war." _Nobody says._

"You need to go." _Letty said teary eyed to Dom as she walked up to him._

"Letty, this is too dangerous. I don't know if I'll get out alive."

"Don't say that. Don't make this the last goodbye. We are gonna figure out a way to find you and you're gonna get them out." _He pulls her into a tight hug. He doesn't know how this would end but he knew that regardless of how they would go about it, they needed to get the girls off that plane._ "Promise me you'll come back this time."

"I promise." _He whispers to her._

"Bring our baby home."

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **Coming Up: Battle on Ice**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hobbs and Letty drove Dom back to the alley where they found him. Both men sit at the front while Letty remained in the back. They pull up to see two men standing in front of two different cars, one of them was the one Dom had left behind. Dom steps out of the car and Hobbs is about to open his door but Letty moves up and stops him from getting out of the driver's seat._

"Can you give us a minute?" _Letty says to him._

 _He looks up at Dom and he nods at her. She gets out of the car and walks up to Dom who's standing at the front of the car. They stare at each other in silence. She had her arms crossed and looked down at the ground._

"I should've told you but she had so much hung over me."

"I know. You were put in an unthinkable position and had no choice. But you did have a choice." _He looks up at her when she says that._ "You could've told your pregnant wife or send a message or left a freakin note but you decided to do this on your again."

"Letty I said..."

"No, it's my turn to talk. You go on these suicide missions expecting me to be the worried wife at home hoping for the best and preparing for the worst."

"I didn't walk out on you. I was trying to save our kid."

"OUR KID. The one you and me made together. The same kid you made me give up because you didn't want her."

"Don't throw that at me right now."

"Oh really. You wanna go down the list cause that's as long as the freakin border. How about when you asked me straight to my face if it was even yours or how you wouldn't even hold her when she was born."

"I loved her too. If we kept her, the state would've taken her away. I couldn't get attached because..."

"You would've wanted us to keep her." _He looks at her with sad eyes. That moment was the hardest thing for the both of them to do. Not knowing if they would ever see their child again._ "You say that we're a team, you and me. But I feel like I'm the only one who's in this marriage. Why did we even get married Dom? Was it because you loved me or because it would've keep me from testifying against you?"

"You know I meant every word at that alter. Letty, we were kids and we couldn't take of a baby. We were doing what was best for her."

"No, you were doing what was best for you." _She said pointing at him. She runs her hand through her hair while her hands on her hip. She lets out a sigh of exhaustion and frustration._ "I can't keep doing this anymore. I've ran with you for fifteen years because I loved you. But I have to think about the other people I love. I'm at my limit here."

"Letty please, don't do this. We can figure it out." _He takes her hands in his. She tries not to look at him because she knew if she did, the waterworks would be pouring._

"We've tried and look where that's got us. When this is over, I'm taking Lina and Sophia back home and away from all of this. Me and baby are gonna stay with them for a while."

"Baby please."

"I won't keep you away from your kids but I can't keep having my heart broken." _He lets go of her hands and she looks down at them. She takes off her wedding band and puts it in his hands. She kisses them and then kisses his lips. She clenches her lips together and a tear falls from her eye._ "I love you." _She turns around and gets in the passenger seat of the car. She's tries to calm her breathing as Hobbs looks concerned._

"Start the damn car." _She says wiping her tear away. Hobbs starts the car and reverses it out of the alley. Dom stood in shock and in despair as they pull away. He held the ring tightly in his hand and his face was broken. He looked at the inscription of it._

 _Ride or Die._

 _His heart was broken as he realizes that his marriage was over._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **The Hideout**_

 _Hobbs pulls into the hideout under the garage. Letty had been silent the whole way there. He turns the engine off and looks at her. Her face is flushed and traced with dry tears. They get out of the car and walk side by side ton the door._

"I know asking you if you're okay is the last thing you wanna hear right now but are you alright?"

"Well I just ended my marriage, my daughter and sister are being held hostage by an international terrorist, and on top of all of that I'm pregnant. So I'm having a really crappy week." _She says as they enter the elevator._

"I'm sorry. When Sam's mom died, I kept thinking about all the things I did wrong in our marriage. I was saving the world but I should've been saving our family. I kept wishing I had the chance to say sorry and work things out. You and Dom have been through a hell of a lot than most people in a lifetime. You still have a chance to work things out."

"I don't know if we can."

"When you love somebody that much, it's worth the risk."

"I'm gonna go get checked out. I'll meet you upstairs." _She says getting off the floor and entering the infirmary. She wanted to make sure the baby's okay._ "Have Ramsey run a scan on the guy from the alley. Get Tej to track my wedding ring so we know where Dom is."

"How do you know there's one in there?"

"I know him better than he knows himself."

"You gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine." _She says before the sliding door closes._

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **Cipher's Plane**_

 _Cipher walks into the back of the plane. She approaches to see Dom sitting in the back area. He has his elbows on his knees and he looks at Letty's wedding ring._

"Everything you're feeling right now. This pain, this sense of loss it's not real. It's a wiring in our brains set in order to maintain the human species. This idea of family that's so core with you is a biological lie. You don't have to accept it, I didn't. You think you could destroy two of my teams with any repercussions or that no one would find you daughter. You weren't ready for a kid back then but now you have both your kids. You have me to thank for that. I wouldn't have looked you way if you hadn't done that. That's why I want you to do the job I'm asking you to."

"To start a war?"

"Accountability. Taking your daughter got me the codes, the codes will get me the nukes, and the nukes will put the worlds powers in my hand for my control. And they'll be the ones responsible. We got one last job to do." _She gets up from her chair and starts walking out._

 _ **Later On**_

 _Dom walks into the back of the plane. Lina is sitting on the bed and Sophia is asleep next to her. She puts a pillow next to her and she covers her with a blanket. She looks over and sees Dom standing in front of the glass. She slowly stands up and walks over. He sees the same teary and tired eyes Letty had when he left._

"I know you hate me right now and saying I'm sorry won't be enough to make things seem like it's going to be okay. But I could trade my life to give Tomas back his, I would do it in a heartbeat."

"I know you would. I got fourteen years and three amazing kids with him. Two boys of our own but a daughter we thought we'd never have. Before Cipher came in, he told me that if anything happens to him to make sure that Sophia has her family. He wanted to thank you for giving him the gift of being a father and that it wasn't your fault. That you were trying to save all of this but was being pulled in two in the process."

 _Dom let the tears fall from his eyes. He had no idea Tomas thought of him in that way. He remembered when they asked them to take in Sophia. They had been married for only a year and couldn't get pregnant. They wanted to give them the chance to have their own family._

"I've screwed up so many times. I've been selfish and been denial about the things I do. I just wanted to make her happy and be a better man by her. Be a better father."

"You spoke to Letty didn't you?"

"Yeah. You know how your sister is."

"I can tell by the look on your face that things aren't looking good."

"She says that she can't take it anymore of my screw ups. She wants to take the baby and take some time apart."

"She's pregnant?"

"Yeah, we just found out. She was so happy and we were going to do right by this kid. Now I don't know if we'll still have our family after this."

"You know, when Letty followed you to Mexico, everybody was going out of their minds. My dad was pissed and my mom was crying her eyes out but I didn't worry. Because she had this look in her eyes. It was this light that you could see in her eyes. It was the same look I had when I married Tomas. I knew you would take care of her and love her. She can't live without you. I may be Sophie's mother on a piece of paper but you two will always be her family. Don't ever forget that."

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **Back at The Hideout**_

 _Letty walks down the steps of the garage and everyone is on a computer looking at coordinates._

"You good?" _Roman says to her._

"Yeah I'm alright." _She says before Tej comes up and hugs her._ "Tej why are you hugging me?"

"Because I'm sappy around pregnant women alright."

"You told them?" _She says looking at Hobbs._

"I didn't, Roman did. I just said you went to the infirmary."

"Y'all were the ones worried about her. It just came out."

"Don't worry about it it's fine. We're both fine." _She says with her hand on her stomach._ "Were you able to try and track my ring?" _She says sitting against the staircase_

"Yeah. How'd you figure out that tracker?" _Tej asks._

"Because after the last time I went missing, I knew Dom would want to finding me if anything happened. That's why he didn't tell me about it."

"He put part of God's Eye in your wedding ring? That's genius." _Ramsey says._

"It's him being a worried husband. What else did you find?"

"We were able to ID the guy from the alley. Connor Rhodes sound familiar?" _she says to Letty._

"I knew I recognized him. I saw him when I was working with Shaw's brother. He wanted us to get the nightshade device."

"We figured out that he worked with Motza Chekamba. What we think is that they were both working under Cipher, Dom stop them from doing their jobs. So she took your daughter and used her as leverage. Now from what we're tracking with the ring and the coordinates, they heading to an abandon naval base in Russia." _Mr. Nobody says._

"Then let's go then."

"Wait a minute. It's not safe for you." _Hobbs says._

"Are you kidding me?"

"You're carrying cargo and it's too dangerous."

"Look, Dom may not be my favorite person right now but my sister and my daughter are on that plane. And if you think that I'm just going to sit back here while that bitch has them then you have another thing coming. Now are you gonna give me the keys to a car or am I going to have to kick someone's ass to get them." _Letty stood her ground. Her number priority was to get Lina and Sophia off that plane._

 _Mr. Nobody walks over and puts a pair of keys in her hands._ "My wife had three kids. I wouldn't want to mess with her."

"Fine. Let's go save the world."


	7. Update

_**Hey Guys,**_

 _ **I know my updates with chapters have been slow. I've been busy with school and the wifi situation has been difficult. You may see a wave of chapter uploads within the next few days or complete pause because of recent weather conditions. I live in Georgia and in direct path of Hurricane Irma. I most likely will be losing electricity and the wifi will shut down eventually on campus for me.**_

 _ **I'll be trying to get as many chapters updated as fast as I can before the rain starts to come in and disrupt my signal.**_

 _ **All Love xoxo**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**So everything that happens on the ice is in the movie so this chapter has a different take on what happens on the plane and the reunion.**_

 _ **On The Plane**_

 _Lina is pacing on the plane trying to figure out a way out of there. Sophia was asleep in bed not knowing what has happened. She tried to think of what she could do without getting killed. She hoped Dom's plan will go perfectly. The door opens and she turns around in fear to see a man in all black gear._

"Who are you?"

"Shaw. Toretto sent me. Are you Lina?"

"Yeah. How did you get up here?"

"I know people. Get your daughter and let's get you out of her."

 _She walks over to the bed and shakes Sophia to wake her up._ "Sophie baby. Wake up sweetie, we need to go."

 _Sophia wakes up and she sits up immediately._ "What's happening?"

"We're getting out of here."

 _The three of them get out of the room and into the main corridor of the plan. Shaw pulls a pair of headphones from his bag and hands them to Sophia._

"Sophia, put these on when you go upstairs with your mom okay?"

 _She nods and starts to go up the steps to the pilot's cabin where Owen is. Lina is about to go up when Shaw pulls her arm and puts a gun in her hand. Lina wasn't the violent person she was when she was younger and she's never used a gun before._

"If anyone gets in your way, don't be afraid to use it."

 _Lina goes up the step and hides the gun in her brown leather jacket pocket. She went up the stairs and Sophia was placed in front of her. She knew that something was going to go down so she thought fast on her feet. She turned Sophia around and crouched down to her._

"Sophie baby. I need you to listen to me carefully. You are going to go into the bathroom and lock the door. Hide in the corner and don't open unless it's me or Mr. Shaw okay."

"Okay." _The girl says as she nods her head. Line hurries her into the plane's nearest bathroom and Sophia does as she is told. Lina then takes off her jacket, revealing her peach tank top she has been wearing for the past three days, and take the gun out of the pocket. She puts it in her back pocket and she was ready to fight. She heard footsteps and coming and stands to the side of the door holding the gun in her hands. The door flies open and as soon as he walks through, Lina does a hitch kick and knocks him out. She searches and finds the access card to open upstairs. She went into the main lounge area and Shaw is fighting these three guys at the same time. A guy comes from behind and tries to grab her but she flips him over from behind. She grabs his gun and shoots him. She turns around and starts shooting at the men coming towards her. She ducked and hid behind the dividing door and shoot as she summersaulted to the other side. When the gunfire stopped, she gets up and sees that all the men were down in her path. She goes to the back bathroom and did a double knock only Sophia knew. The door opened and Sophia came out unharmed._

"You okay baby?"

"Yeah." _She hugs her tight and ran her hands over her head._ "What happened?"

"It's gonna be over soon baby. Just go back in and wait for me to come back okay."

 _Sophia goes back into the bathroom and Lina turns around the other way. She runs up to the control room and find Shaw. She gets up to the front and slows down as she hears voices in the room as she approaches._

"What you've put my family through, a little girl. I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen again."

"You have one problem, there's only one parachute."

 _She couldn't let Cipher escape. She took a leap and aimed at Cipher. Without making a sound, she shoots her in the leg before she could open the hatch. Cipher falls to the ground, groaning in pain and clutching to her leg. She walks up to her and she's on the floor._

"That was for my husband." _She punches her in the face._ "And that one was for my sister."

 _ **On the Ground**_

 _Letty was hugging Dom, relieved that he was alive. She had a small part of her heart hoping and praying that he would come back her._

"How did you find me?" _He asks her when he comes out of their hug._

"You thought I wouldn't know about the chip in my ring?"

"That's my girl." _He lifts her in his arms. He knew she would find him at any cost. He sets her down and his head goes to the baby._ "Is the baby okay?"

"They're fine."

"Did you say they?" _He asks with a shocked face._

"It's twins. Nice job daddy."

 _Dom's face turned from surprised to happy. He made a sappy smile and he kisses her. Letty had kept it a secret since she went to get checked in the infirmary. She's just relieved that he's excited about the double surprise. Dom couldn't be happier. Not only to have his daughter and wife back but to have two babies. He reaches in his pocket and takes out her wedding ring._

"I think that belongs somewhere." _She says lifting her hand in front of him. He smiles and puts it on her finger where right fully belongs. She jumps up on him and hugs him. She had her man back and that all she cared about. After all they been through, she didn't want to throw all that away. Her eyes finally open and she sees something that she can't believe that's there._

"Uh Dom?"

"Yeah baby."

"Why is there a huge ass plane on the ice?"

 _He sets her down and turns around and sees Cipher's plane a mile away from them. He let out a sigh of relief seeing that his plan worked. Shaw was able to stop Cipher and Lina and Sophia were safe. He turned to Letty who looked confused at what was on that plane._

"You wouldn't believe me when I tell you."

"Is she in there?"

 _He nodded._ "You ready to meet our daughter?"

"She's gonna hate me."

"She can never hate you. She's always loved you." _He says taking hold of her hand. He took the lead as they walked the long way to the plane. As they walk, Letty hears her heart beating in her stomach. She was trying to keep calm but her breathing kept getting faster and faster. They finally get to the plane and the hatch had already been opened. They walk through the bottom half of the plane as Owen and Shaw come through with cipher limping in handcuffs. Letty let go of Dom's hand and walked up to them. She punches Cipher in the face and kneed her in the gut. Dom was in shock that she had stopped. He wanted her to keep hitting her._

"You feel better?" _He asks her._

"Yeah. You wanna go at her?"

"Let Hobbs handle her. Where's Lina?"

"Up in the cockpit." _Shaw says to them. They go pass them and they go up the steps to the main part of the plane. They get up there and see Lina walking out of the cockpit area. Letty runs up to her older sister and hugs her so tightly. They hadn't seen each other in years and she just went through the worst nightmare in her life. She held in her arms and started to shed tears._

"I'm so sorry." _She says as holds her sister's head._

"Hey, it isn't your fault. It's okay." _Lina pulls away and holds Letty's face in her hands._ "You wanna go see her?"

"Yeah."

"She's over there. I'm gonna go down and have them check me out for these cuts."

"Li, thank you. For everything."

"You're my little sister, I'm always here for you."

 _Lina goes down the stairs and Letty turned to Dom afraid of going in by herself. He takes her hand and holds it again._

"It's okay. I got you."

 _She sighed in relief. They walk down the hallway and into the lounge. The pull the curtain and they see Sophia sitting on the couch with the headphones on. Letty couldn't believe her eyes that she was seeing her baby girl. Her brown hair, her caramel skin. It was like she was seeing herself as a kid. Her heart started beating ten times faster as they got closer. Dom crotched down and tapped the girl's knee to get her attention. She looked up and saw him, immediately taking them off._

"You came back?"

"I did. I want you to meet someone. You see this girl right here?" _He points his finger to Letty._ "This is my wife Letty."

"Is she my mom?"

"Yeah."

"Hi Sophia." _She says nervously._

 _Sophia stands up and goes to hug Letty. Letty felt so surprised by her sudden attachment and being able to hold her. Having her daughter in her arms is an indescribable feeling. She wrapped her arms around her daughter and she didn't want to let go. She started to silent cry and let the tears fall down her face. Dom soon joined in and held his two girls in his arms. He completed his mission. He had his family back._

 _ **One more chapter!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Epilogue_**

After the events in Russia, the family returned home to the states. Lina moved to San Diego with her young sons but let Sophia move to Los Angelas with Dom and Letty. She loved Sophia like her own daughter her whole life but the little girl deserved to grow up with her parents. Dom and Letty were elated to have their daughter back with them. The first few months they spoiled their daughter They moved back to the rebuilt and remodeled Toretto home.

Sevens months later, Letty gave birth to she and Dom's twins in January 2016. Nine hours of labor, she naturally delivered a healthy baby boy. Three minutes later, they welcomed a baby girl. Sophia was excited to be a big sister. She loved her cousins like siblings but she loves having a real brother and sister. Dom was by her side through the whole labor. He was holding her hand as she pushed. He cut the cords for both babies and held them in his hands. He fell more in love with Letty in that moment. She had birth three of his children and pulled through like a soldier. He was so proud of her. The family of five left the hospital three days later.

A Duranggo Citradel pulls up into the driveway of the newly rebuilt Toretto home. The front doors open and Dom steps out of the car. He runs around to the other side and as Letty was about to step out of the car, he helped her out of the car and lifted her in his arms.

"Baby, you don't have to carry me." She says as she laughs.

"You just gave birth three days ago. You are not gonna lift a finger."

"What about the babies?"

"Sophie's in the car."

The sliding door opens and the two turn around to see their daughter sitting between her two siblings car seats.

"I'm all about being a big sister but I can't lift two carriers by myself here." The two parents laughed as he sets her down. They walked over to the car and Letty took out the first car seat.

"Come here Mateo. It's okay baby." She says as she baby talks to her son as he starts to cry. Sophia climbs out of the car and let's her dad get the second Toretto baby out of the car.

"Ava is passed out right now." Dom says as he takes his sleeping daughter out of the car. He smiles seeing their three children together. He felt blessed and elated to have his family.

"I told you she's the quiet one." Letty says as she rocks Mateo in her arms.

"How's it feel to go from one to three kids?" Sophia asks her parents.

"Like a dream but I'm easing off antibiotics and hormones so ask me again in two months." She says as she sets Mateo back in his carrier when he settles back down, making her daughter and husband laugh. They walk up the steps of their remodeled home and hears the slight sound of music coming from inside. Sophia opens the door as her parents carry the babies in their car-seats. They walk into the room and see the banner hung across the room that says "Welcome Home Baby Torettos. They walk in and hear noise from the back of the house. The family walk through the house to the backyard where they found the crew, along with thirty of Dom and Letty's family members. The barbeque is open and the music is loud. Everyone is laughing and dancing. The two were surprised to see the huge party but with their family, it was expected of them.

"Who are all these people?" Sophia asks with confusion.

"Most are from your dad's side. I think mine are probably going through my closet trying on my clothes." Letty says to her.

"You're here. The babies look beautiful." Mia says as she runs over to them on the stairs.

"When did you guys get here?" Dom asks his sister.

"About an hour ago. We used the key under the birdhouse." Brian says as he walks up to them.

"How did you get everybody here?" Letty asks them.

"I had them on stand by when Letty went into labor." Mia says.

"You may have to wait a little longer on us. The four of us need a good nap. Sophia hasn't met your half of the family yet." Letty says to them.

"Come on kiddo, your great grandma's waiting to see you. You're old enough to get you pinched ad kissed." She says as she takes Sophia's hand and walks her down the stairs.

"You two want to show off the kids?" Brian asks.

"Nah, they're still excited from their visits from yesterday. We'll be back in probably in an hour. save me a Corona" Dom says to him as they make their way back inside the house.

The new parents walked upstairs and put the babies in the nursery. They both set the babies down in their cribs in the animal themed nursery. They tip toe out of the room and turn on the baby monitor to make sure they can hear them. They walk into their room and Letty flops her back onto the bed. She sighed from exhaustion and relief that the babies are still asleep.

"I seriously don't know how we made it but we did."

"Yeah we did."

"I was thinking. When the babies are old enough to travel and Sophia's out of school, we could go to back to Cuba in the summer. What do you think?" She says as she sits up and her face turns blank when she sees him on one knee in front of her.

With a heart shaped diamond ring in his hand.

"I know we went pretty fast with getting married and never had a real engagement. I've put you through so much. Fourteen years together to the day, Six years of marriage, and three amazing kids. This diamond was in the ruff for the longest time but it fought it's way through. We fought for our love and we came back stronger and it grew so much more. I want to make our family and our love grow. So Leticia Toretto,will you marry me..again?"

"Yes." She said nodding her head as she cried tears of joy. He puts the ring on her finger along with her wedding ring. She laughs and pulls his face to kiss him. He wraps his arms around her and they fall back on the bed kissing.

"WAAHH." They turn their heads and look at the video monitor to see both babies waking up and crying for the two of them. They laugh and turn to look at each other. Dom falls back on his back and takes a breathe from the heat that was growing in the moment.

"The first of many." She says to him.

"To be continued." He turns his head and kisses her. They babies cries start to get louder and they pull apart.

"Alright we're coming." He says making her laugh as they got up from bed and left their bedroom to tend to their children.


End file.
